By Force
by AnneWalker
Summary: You don't want to disappoint them. You don't want to mess up one more time. All you want is for things to be they way they were before. To much change can break a person and you're too broken already.


. . .

"Hey hey every body! We've got something to say! We may seem as different as the night is from day! But if you look a little deeper tha-,"

I turned off the tv.

"Marissa we've got more important things to do than to watch twilight sparkle sing songs about friendship."

Marissa flops back on the couch.

" Sammy twilight wasn't even in that scene get your facts straight ok? And besides I really don't want to plan this wedding"

" Marissa it's in two weeks."

" But I hate Matthew. "

" Why did you say yes if you hate him?"

She covered her face with a pillow and curled up into a ball.

" Nmnmnmnmh." She mumbles softly.

"What?"

"Nnnmnmnh."

" A bit louder."

" Sammy I'm not supposed to tell you..."

I sit down next to her and give her a sisterly hug.

" I wasn't supposed to tell you about Lana's pregnancy but I did anyway."

" Sammy this is different! "

" No, it's not. Matt and Lana are both celebrities with secret lives. Just tell me already!"

" Sammy your interrupting my MLP marathon. Season four comes out in an hour!"

" Tell me now and I'll let you watch it"

"It'sanarrangedmarriagenowletmewatcmymovieordie"

"What do you mean arranged?"

"It's means he loves me but my parents are forcing me to marry him so they'll be rich again. It's not like in India, but after the last year of dating when he met my parents they kept telling him that he has their blessing or whatever. Then told me that if he ever asks I HAVE to say yes. After that day I just kept feeling less and less attracted to him. The night before I was going to break up with him, he preposed. I don't want to say yes but it came out anyway. I like to compare this to peer pressure."

" How come your letting them do this?"

" They said they would get married again if I did and Mikey told me ... He said he couldn't wait to have a family again and I just couldn't take it "

" Why do you hate Justin?"

" Because he's a famous version of Danny"

"He's funnier though."

" They're still both players."

"Huh?"

" Justin's supposed to be edgy so he has to be caught cheating on me all the time. I know he likes it though it's not just a show for him. This is his dream life."

"Marissa how many times is this gonna happen? "

She shrugs and tackles me for the remote.

As we wrestle I ask," Has he tried anything?"

She instantly freezes and her shoulders sink. She breathes out."What do you think?"

I cross my arms and my brows furrow."Marissa ... Why?"

She throws a pillow at me and grabs the remote.

" I don't like thinking about it too much."

" Marissa, ignoring your problems isn't going to make them disappear"

" You know I talked to Hudson about this and he said that I need to ask myself what will make me happy, Money and my old family or a life with Mikey and all my friends."

"And?"

I stood up and brushed myself off. Marissa curled up on the carpet and rubbed her eyes.

" Sammy, will a family and money make me happy?"

" When your parents were rich seven years ago were you happy at home?"

"... Not really "

" Then why do you think it will be different ?"

"Because if I can get Daisy to love me and tell me that she never loved that #!*% , then I can turn everything back to the way it was years ago and I'll have a perfect life"

" Stop quoting stories that vaguely related to your life and answer me!"

" Okay. Well I guess it won't be very different. "

"Exactly, So now what are you going to do about it?"

She stood up and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm going to make a phone call"

**A/n:**

**Hey! Lets have a conversation!**

**Okay picture a hotel room, now picture me in a suit and shades, siting on a waiting chair with my hands crossed. You walk up to me and put your laptop on my lap. I look down and see this very story.**

**You look me in the eye and with great annunciation you say,**

**" W. T. F."**

**I shrug and hand back your laptop.**

**"What can I say? I was watching a My Little Pony marathon and I was like," Oh my gob story idea coming on!" And then when I finished the story I had finally gotten my copy of the Great Gastby in the mail and I was super happy about it. "**

**You give me a confused look, **

**" Okaaayy"**

**I laugh because it's not funny but I think laughing will make me sound like the more Mature person.**

** . . . . . .**

**I'm not quite sure where I was going with that. I felt like a private investigator in an old detective movie when I wrote that. And the one shot is just a mess.**

**I'm not sorry though. **

**And lastly you guys NEED to updated! This shiz is mandatory. **

**You may not realize this but I CAN'T READ MY OWN STORIES. Its very hard to survive off the small amount if stories here( though I'm super happy about xxtutixx coming back :D ) and without your stories I go into hangover.**

**Sk hangover.**

**The best kind.**

**Uh but anyway.**

**I already know the ending before I've even read the first sentence and it's no fun for me.**

**Seriously though this many people can't hold up a fandom.**

**Oh I lied that wasn't the last thing.**

**GUYS SAMMY KEYES IS GOING TO BE A TV SHOW YOU NEED TO GO TO WVD BLOG AND TELL HER WHO YOU WANT THEM TO CAST AS THE CHARACTERS.**

**ALSO KISS GOODBYE IS THE LAST BOOK I DONT THINK I CAN COPE. I MIGHT DIE. IF I EVER STOP POSTING JUST KNOW IT'S CAUSE I DIED FROM READING THE LAST BOOK IN THE MOST EPIC SERIES EVER.**

*** sobs all over your brand new shirt***

*** you cry too***

**Oh guys I need more name puns cause I'm to busy to make up more. If you find any VIP's( vury imperturnt peeps) with the name Anne you must tell me or die.**

**Guys you NEED to review I don't care what you say at all just review. I have tons of stories that have ONLY TWO reviews and it makes me feel like ... Oh what's the word?... Ah yes , crap. But see I post anyway. I just post sad stories so I can show you how depressed I am. This story was happy cause I'm so excited for the Sammy show. I'm like jumping up an down right now. **

**This authors note is as long as the story ... By joe. 0.0**

**Always,**

** Annie Appleseed **


End file.
